Love Will Remember
by SehunBubbleTea1294
Summary: Kau bilang kau cinta aku dan aku juga bilang aku cinta kamu tapi apa ? Yeah we move on ! Kau tau aku masih mencintai mu sangat sangat mencintaimu KaixSehun (KaiHun) Yaoi !
1. Prolog

Love Will Remember

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You say you Love me I said I love u back kamu bilang kamu cinta aku dan aku juga bilang aku juga cinta kamu All your promises semua janji janji mu Boom gone we move on even if we try to forget yeah kita move on mencoba melupakan semuanya. Melupakan semua apa yang telah kita alami berdua masa masa saat kita bersama. Cinta akan mengingat kita. Love will remember u. Cinta akan mengingat kamu. Love will remember me. Cinta akan meningat saya…

Anyeong biarkan dirikuh berinspirasi lagi dengan ff KaiHun huahaha ini cerita sih dpet dri lgu selena yang love will remember jadi ya hampir sma :| Please ini cuma prolog nya doang cerita nya juga belum bikin :| Maafin eyaaaaaaaaaa wks jadi ya kira kira bkal 1 minggu review coba or delete ? :3


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love Will Remember

Pairing : KaiHun , KaiHan , ChanHan , SuDO

Cast : Kim Jongin , Oh Sehun , Luhan , Chanyeol , Do , Suho , Kris , Baekhyun (Baekhyun Gue simpen dulu) :3

Genre : Romance, Sad , Drama

Rate : T

**.**

**.**

**.**

SEHUN VOP

Hoahhhh sudah jam berapa ini ummmmm ? ucapku sambil melihat ke arah jam. HAH sudah jam 8 pagi astaga bukan kah aaaaaaaaaa ucapku sambil melihat hp ku 5 pesan masuk dan 10 panggilan tidak terjawab…

Ahhhh kai hyung maafkan aku ucapku sambil berlari kekamar mandi

*Skip*

Ahhh segarrrrr tretetet *bunnyi suara hp misal* -_-v aku pun mengangkat telpon itu…

Kai : Yeoboseyo Sehunnie ummm apa kau sudah bangun ? kau lupa hari ini kita akan kencan ?

Sehun : enghhh kai hyung mian ne aku telat bangun hiksssss *ucapku sedramastis mungkin* -_-

Kai : Omo kenapa kau selalu tidur seperti kebo ummm ayam saja kalah pdamu hunnie apakah maid maid dirumahmu tidak membangunkanmu ?

Sehun : yakkk kai hyung kau jahat sekali hikssss mengatai ku kebo u,u kai hyung pabbo huksss *ucapku sambil memutuskan sambungan telpon*

Kai : ehh hunnie hunnie yahhh knapa kau matikan :| *Sian deh lo bang :p*

Huffftttt kai hyung pabbo pagi pagi sudah memarahi ku -_- eh tapi benar kemana para maid maid itu ? aku pun keluar dari kamarku menuruni anak tangga

''huffftttt kau kenapa tidak membangunkanku eoh?'' ucapku

''maaf tuan tapi saya sudah membangunkan tuan tapi tuan saja yang tidak bangun permisi'' ucap salah seorang maid''

Hah apakah benar kata kai hyung aku seorang kebo ? hah apa apaan kau ini oh sehun mengatai dirimu sendiri kebo -_-

Sehun POV end

KAI POV

Hah apa apaan sehunnie ini main mati matikan telpon saja ahhh lebih baik aku kerumahnya dari pada aku mati karna terlalu kangen dengan dia Sehunnie Pacarmuuuu iniiiii datanggggggggggggggggggg

Kai pun melajukan mobil nya kerumah sehun…..

*ting nong ting nong* ahhhh kmana para maid dirumah ini ?

*Ceklek* ehhh tuan kai silahkan masuk'' ujar salah satu maid sambil tersenyum

''Ahhh ne. ummmm sehunnie mna ?'' ucapku

''tuan sehun ada dikamarnya tuan silahkan ke atas'' ujar maid tersebut

Aku pun melangkah kan kakiku ke atas

''Sehuun'' ucapku

''huh kai sedang apa kau disini ?'' ujar sehun sambil membuang muka terhadap kai

''aku merindukanmu sayang kau kenapa eoh ? jangan bilang kau marah'' ucap ku

''ya aku memang sedang marah padamu kai hyung ku yang pabb…'' ujar sehun memberhentikan kata katanya sambil mendorong kai

Alhasil dengan mulusnya kai pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya…..

''awwww appo sehunnie pantatku'' ucap kai

''haha rasakan kau kai hyung'' ucap sehun

''huhhh knapa sehunnie ku ini marah kepada ku ini eoh ? ummm'' ucap kai

''kai hyung pabbo pabbo hukssss kau mengatai ku kebo hueeeeeeeeeeee'' ucap sehun

''berhentilah mengantai ku pabbo hunnie HAHA cuma gara gara itu kah pacarku ini marah eummm'' ucap kai sambil menoel dagu sehun

''…''

''jangan marah lagi ne''ucap kai ''maafkan aku'' ''hunnie'' ''ayolah jangan marah aku Cuma bercanda'' ''sehun'' ''yakkkkkkkkkkkkk OH SEHUN'' ucap kai

''aku membenci mu kai ah'' ucap sehun menunduk

''maafkan aku''ucap kai menangis

''HAHA KAI HYUNG PABBO MENANGIS HAHAHAA'' ucap sehun tertawa dengan keras

''kenapa kau ketawa eoh ?''ucap kai bingung

''kau tau hyung aku MEMBENCIMU = MEMANG AKU BENAR BENAR MENCINTAIMU haha'' ucap sehun

''kau puas eummm menertawakanku ? puas eummm ?'' ucap kai dengan tatapan tajam nya…

''ehhh kaiiii jangan tatap aku seperti itu aku takut''ucap sehun menunduk

''HAHA begitu saja kau takut Hunnie'' ucap kai sambil mencium pipi sehun. ''ayoo kita jalan jalan ke taman sudah lama kan kita tidak jalan jalan''ucap kai menatap sehun

''Ayoooooo kajja'' ucap sehun bersemangat

''hunnie ku ini sudah tidak marah eoh ?''ucap kai

''kau ingin kumarah lagi hyung ? baiklah aku akan marah lagi''ucap sehun dengan muka datar

''eh tidak tidak aku hanya bercanda ayo''ucap kai menggandeng tangan sehun

*skip*  
*taman*

''wahhhhhh taman ini indah sekali kai banyak kupu – kupu nya bunganya juga cantik cantik lagi''ucap sehun menunjuk kan eye smile nya

''memang taman ini cantik sekali tapi masih cantikkan kau sayang''ucap kai meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sehun

Sehun yang mendengar kai mengatakan dia cantik pun menunduk malu

''pacarku ini malu eummm ?''ucap kai sambil meraih dagu sehun

''ti.. ti ..ti dakkkk''ucap sehun gugup

''Jujurlah'' ucap kai mencium bibir sehun

Sehun pun meletakkan tangan nya ke leher kai. Kai semakin brutal mencium bibir sehun tapiii…

''uhukkk tuan sepertinya kalian berdua jngan melakukan ini di taman disini banyak anak anak''ucap orang itu sopan

Sehun yang mendengarkan nya pun melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua..

''ahhh mianhae mianhae''ucap sehun sambil menunduk beberapa kali

Sedangkan kai hanya malah menatap orang yang mengganggu nya..

''ne lain kali kalian bisa melakukannya di kamar hotel mungkin''ucap orang itu bercanda

Sehun pun menunduk

''sekali lagi maaf'' ucap sehun

''tapi siapa namamu ?''tanya sehun kepada orang itu

''nama ku Xi Luhan imnida'' ucap luhan memperkenalkan namanya

''senang berkenalan dengan mu luhan-ssi namaku Oh Sehun kau bisa memanggil ku sehun dan ini pacarku Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggilnya Kai'' ucap sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.

''senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua''ucap luhan tersenyum

''dan kau tidak usah memanggil ku dengan embel embel ssi sehun ah'' ucap luhan lagi

''baiklah''ucap sehun ''luhan eumm apa kau bukan orang sini ? aku rasa aku baru saja melihatmu disini'' Tanya sehun

''ne aku bukan orang sini aku dari china dann ya aku pindah ke korea untuk melanjutkan SMA ku disini'' ucap luhan

''wahhh kau juga baru SMA ?'' kau kelas brapa'' ucap sehun

''aku baru kelas 3 SMA''ucap luhan

*EKHEMMMM'' ujar kai berdehem

''hunnie ah seperti nya kau terlalu seru berbicara dengan teman baru mu hingga kau melupakan aku sayang'' ucap kai

''ahhh kai maafkan aku'' ummm kaiii aku haus aku ingin membeli bubble tea disana apa kau mau ikut kai'' Tanya sehun

''tidak''ucap kai

''apakah kau mau ikut luhan ?'' ucap sehun

''aku rasa tidak''ucap luhan tersenyum

''uhhhh baiklah kalo tidak ada yang mau ikut lebih baik aku sendiri'' ucap sehun sambil mempout kan bibirnya

''jangann mempoutkan bibirmu itu hunnie kau ingin aku cium lagi ummm sampai dimarahi orang ini ?'' Tanya kai sambil menunjuk luhan

Luhan yang ditunjuk kai pun kaget

''TIDAKKKKKKKKKK'' ucap sehun lari ke warung bubble tea sambil mendorong kai

Dannnnnnnnnn Brukkkkkkkkkk sehun yang tidak melihat kai terjatuh pun tidak tau pacar nya jatuh sambil mencium luhan (?).

Kai dan Luhan pun kaget. Karena masih kaget kai pun masih tidak berdiri dari tubuh luhan untuk melepaskan ciuman itu (?). Kai yang mencerna apa yang terjadi pun langsung bangun berdiri dan menarik tangan luhan untuk bangun juga.

''mianhae'' ucap kai

''ne tidak apa apa mungkin sehun tidak sengaja mendorongmu'' ucap luhan menunduk karena malu atas kejadian tadi.

''apa kah ada yang sakit '' ucap kai sambil menoleh kearah luhan

''tidak tidak ada Cuma kaget sengaja''ucap luhan menengadah kan kepala nya untuk melihat kai

*DEG*

Luhan POV

Astagaa kenapa kai ini begitu tampan tuhannn dia dia paacar sehun orang yang baru aku kenal. Dan aku tidak mungin menyukai kai.

''hey kau kenapa bengong ?''ucap kai

''ahhh tidak tidak aku Cuma akuu'' ucap luhan gugup

''aku apa ?'' Tanya kai

''aku ingin duduk kai-ssi'' ucap luhan menunjuk kursi dibelakang kai

''oh begitu heyy kau memanggil ku dengan embel embel ssi sedangkan pacarku tidak'' ucap kai

''minggir lah kai aku ingin duduk''ucap luhan mecoba menggeser tubuh kai untuk menjauh.

Luhan pun menuju kursi yang ingin diduduki nya

''hah kenapa sehun lama sekali'' ucap kai sambil duduk disebelah luhan

''aku tidak tau''ucap luhan

''hey siapa yang bertanya dengan kau''ucap kai

''aku kan Cuma menjawab hahhhh''ucap luhan menghela kan napasnya

''bibir mu manis luhan ssi kau habis mkan coklat eummm'' Tanya kai menoleh kan matanya kearah luhan ''tapi masih manisan hunnie ku''ucap kai menatap langit

''MWOOO apa kau bilang itu tadi tidak sengaja kau yang terjatuh dan kau yang mencium ku''ucap luhan gugup sambil menoleh kea rah kai

''hmmm'' ucap kai

''dann aku akannnnnnnn''ucap luhan

''akan apa ?''tanya kai

''akan membuktikan kepadamu bibirku lebih manis daripada pacarmu sehun''ucap luhan langsung mencium kai

Kai yang kaget pun hanya diam melihat luhan mencium bibirnya. Kai pun menarik pinggang luhan untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Kai yang menikmati nya pun menutup matanya dan mengulum bibir luhan yang sedari tadi di bibir nya. Kai mencoba membuka mulut luhan agar bisa mengulum nya lebih dalam. Luhan pun menarik kepala kai agar lebih dalam mencium nya. Kai menggigit bibir luhan agar mau membuka mulutnya.

''ahhhh''ucap luhan

Kai pun melesakkan lidah nya ke mulut luhan membelit lidah luhan mengabsen satu persatu giginya. Saliva mereka pun menetes ercampur jadi satu (?). karena kehabisan pasokkan oksigen pun kai melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua.

''ah hah hah hah'' luhan mencoa menghirup lebih banyak oksigen

Kai yang melihat nya pun hanya bisa diam sambil meruntuki kesalahannya.

''haahhh bagaimana'' ucap luhan dengan napas tersengal

''bagaimana apanya'' Tanya kai

''bagaimana rasa bibir ku lebih manis dari pada pacarmu sehun kan ? ucap luhan masih menenangkan napasnya.

Kai pun hanya diam

''KAIIIIIIIIIIII HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGG''ucap seseorang berteriak

''eh sehunnie''ucap kai ''kau darimana saja eummm lama sekali''tanya kai

''hehe mian hyung tadi bubble tea nya enak sekali dan aku pun menghabiskan kira kira 6 smpai 8 gelas dan aku kenyang hyung''ucap sehun menepuk nepuk perutnya sambil memeluk kai

Kai pun membalas pelukan sehun

''nanti pacarku ini sakit perut bagaimana ?''tanya kai masih memeluk sehun

''aku tidak ingin sakit perut'' ucap sehun kekanakan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari kai.

''ehhh luhan kau kenapa (?)''tanya sehun melihat kearah luhan yang mukanya memerah karena marah melihat Kai dan Sehun. Dan juga masih mengatur napasnya.

''dia habis lari lari tadi sayang iyakan luhan'' Tanya kai pada luhan sambil memeluk pinggang sehun

''wahh benarkah ?''tanya sehun

''eh I ..i ..i yaaa iyaaaa''ucap luhan mencoba tersenyum

''yasudah ayo kita pulang hunnie harinya sudah semakin sore'' ucap kai kepada sehun

''baiklah'' ucap sehun

''Luhan kami pulang dulu ne bye bye'' ucap sehun kepada kai

Sehun pun meninggalkan luhan dan Kai yang dibelakang sehun pun tangannya di tahan luhan.

''kenapa ?'' Tanya kai

''tidak apa apa'' ucap luhan melepaskan tangan nya yang mengenggam kai

''ohhh sampai bertemu lagi'' ucap kai sekilas mencium luhan.

Luhan yang kaget pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kai pun pergi menjauh.

*at mobil*

''kau lelah eummm ?''tanya kai mengelus rambut sehun

''ya'' ucap sehun ''dan aku juga kenyang''kata sehun menunjukkan eyesmile nya

Kai menagacak rambut sehun gemas

''nanti kalau kau jadi gendut bagaimana'' Tanya kai menakuti sehun

''tidak tau''ucap sehun

''kai'' ucap sehun

''ne hunnie'' Tanya kai memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada sehun

''kalau aku jadi gendut apakah kau masih mencintai ku ?'' Tanya sehun memainkan bibirnya

''tentu saja aku sangat mencintai mu malahan'' ucap kai mencium sehun

Sehun yang mendengarkan nya pun hanya terkikik malu

''berarti aku boleh minum bubble tea lagi dong ?'' Tanya sehun dengan mata berbinar

''kau ingin bubble tea lagi ummm ? nanti kau sakit sayang besok saja ne'' Tanya kai

''benarkah ?'' Tanya sehun

''ne'' ucap kai

''saranghae kim jongin'' kata sehun memeluk kai yang menyetir

''nado saranghae oh sehun'' ucap kai sambil mencium kepala sehun.

''hunnie''

''ne kai'' ucap sehun

''besok kau sekolah atau mau bolos eumm ?'' Tanya kai mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah sehun.

''sekolah soalnya besok pelajaran seongsaenim kiler hufttt'' ujar sehun menggembungkan pipinya

''pacar ku ini manis sekali eoh'' ucap kai mencubit pipi sehun

''nah sudah sampai sayang aku langsung plang ne'' ucap kai

''ne'' ucap sehun ingin turun dari mobil

''aku mencintaimu'' ucap kai mencium dahi sehun

''aku juga'' ucap sehun tersenyum turun dari mobil

''dah kai sampai bertemu besok'' ucap sehun

''dadah'' ucap kai melajukan mobil nya

Sehun POV

''Lelah sekali hari ini huhhh. Kai hyung sudah dirumah belum ya. Ah tak tau'' ucap sehun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur

Sebelum sehun merebahkan dirinya di kasur telepon nya pun berbunyi.

Teretet tet tet -_-

''ah kai hyung'' ucap sehun senang

**Kai : Yeoboseyo**

**Sehun : Kaiii**

**Kai : Hunnie kau sedang apa eum ?**

**Sehun : Apa kau perlu tau hyung haha**

**Kai : ''Yasudah kalau kau tidak ingin memberi tau bweee'' ucap kai diujung sna (?)**

**Sehun : Haha**

**Kai : Kau sudah makan eummm (?)**

**Sehun : Belum hyung**

**Kai : Kau makan ne nanti sakit**

**Sehun : Siap hyung kalau kau sendiri sudah mkan (?)**

**Kai : belum aku ingin mkan di luar hunnie kau ingin ikut (?) Tanya kai**

**Sehun : tidak hyung aku sudah lelah**

**Kai : baiklah setelah makan kau tidur ne good night saranghae**

**Sehun : Nado.**

*klik hape pun dimatikan*

''Tuan* tok tok tok* makanan sudah siap'' ucap seorang maid

''ne sebentar lagi aku akan turun'' ucap sehun

*skip makan*  
*selesai* -_-v

''ahh selesai'' ucap sehun kekamarnya

''ngantuk sekali'' ucap sehun hoammmmmmmm

Dan sehun pun tertidur wkwkw

Luhan home~

''luhan''

''eh kris hyung'' ucap luhan

''kau sudah menyiapkan keperluan mu besok sekolah ?'' Tanya kris

''sudah'' ucap luhan

''yasudah lebih baik kau tidur nanti kau terlambat'' ucap kris mengelus kepala adiknya (?)

''ne kau juga tidur hyung'' ucap luhan

''selamat tidur'' ucap kris menyelimuti luhan.

Pagi harinya…

''Hoahhhhhhhhhh baru jam setengah 6 lebih baik aku mandi'' ucap sehun

''eh siapa itu di dapur bukannya para maid biasanya jam 6 bangun :o *gue ngayal* ._.v''ucap sehun

''kau sudah bangun hunnie'' ucap kai

''eh kai sejak kapan kau disini (?) dan kenapa kau sudah pakai pakaian sekolah'' ucap sehun menghampiri kai

''aku ingin memasakkan sarapan pagi untuk pacar ku ini tak boleh eumm ?'' Tanya kai

''boleh kok'' ucap sehun melihat kai yang sedang memasak sarapan *emang kai bisa* (?)

''lebih baik kau mandi dulu sayang'' ucap kai tersenyum kepada sehun

''SIAP BOS'' ucap sehun

Kai yang melihat sehun pun hanya tertawa.

*sehun udah selese mandi* :''(

''wah pacarku ini sudah harum eoh'' ucap kai mencium aroma bau sehun

''haha apakah kau sudah selesai memasaknya kai aku lapar'' Tanya sehun

''sudah silahkan di makan cantik'' ucap kai mengedip ngedipkan matanya -_-

''wah kaii makanan nya enakkk ummm'' ucap sehun berbicara di saat dia makan

''kalau makan jangan berbicara'' ucap kai mencubit pipi sehun

''aww appo sakit kai aku sudah selesai ayo kita berangkat '' ucap sehun bersemangat

''ne ayooo'' ucap kai

*Skip* Luhan

''hahhh semoga di sekolah ini menyenangkan'' ucap luhan

Luhan pun menuju ruang kepala sekolah . luhan kau yang bernama luhan pindahan dari china (?) Tanya kepala sekolah ''iya pak'' ucap luhan ''oke baik'' ucap kepsek

Kaihun~

*tet tet tet* bel masuk pun berbunyi

''sehun kau masuk kelasmu ne nanti istirahat kita bertemu'' ucap kai

''siap'' ucap sehun

''ciyeeee makin hari makin mesra sama kai'' ucap D.O

''kau juga makin mesra dengan Suho'' ucap sehun

''Sehun ah'' ucap D.O malu

''haha kau lucu D.O bweee'' ucap sehun

''sudah sidah seongsaenim udah dating tuh'' ucap suho yang berada di muka sehun

'' ciyeeeeeeeeee'' ucap sehun haha

Kai Class

Hah andai aku sekelas dengan sehun ucap kai dalam hati

''heyyy bro pagi pagi udah melamun yoooo'' ucap chanyeol

''eh lu dakochan'' ucap kai jutek

''dakochan dakochan'' ucap chanyeol -_-

''hey bro lu hari ini main bareng yokk'' ucap chanyeol

''gak bisa'' ucap kai memelet kan lidah nya ke chanyeol

''dasar *pletak*'' chanyeol pun memukul kepala kai dengan kotak pensil nya

''awww appo'' ucap kai

''haha rasain eh eh seongsaenim masuk'' ucap chanyeol kembali kebangkunya

''Pagi anak anak'' ucap seongsaenim

''pagi'' ucap murid murid

''hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari china luhan ayo masuk'' ucap seongsaenim

''baik'' ucap luhan

Kai yang mendengar nama luhan pun menengadah kan kepalanya ke arah luhan yang ada di muka kelas. Pandangan mereka berdua pun bertemu. Luhan yang melihat Kai pun mengedarkan pandangannya kea rah lain.

''nah luhan ayo perkenalkan dirimu'' ucap seongsaenim

''ne'' ucap luhan

Anyeonghaseyo Xi luhan imnida pindahan dari china. Semoga kita bisa berteman ucap luhan tersenyum

''nah luhan kau bisa duduk dengan ahhh ada dua kursi yang kosong di samping chanyeol dan kai'' ucap seongsaenim.

''SEONGSAENIMMMMMMM LUHAN BIAR DUDUK DENGAN KU SAJA'' ucap chanyeol berteriak

Kai yang mendengar chanyeol berteriak pun hanya bisa menatap malas kea rah Luhan.

''Chanyeolll jngan berteriak luhan sebaiknya kau duduk dengan kai alias kim jongin'' ucap seongsaenim

Kai dan Luhan pun terkejut. Luhan pun melangkahkan kaki nya ke kursi kai.

''eeeeeeeee hai kai'' ucap luhan canggung

''hai'' ucap kai datar

Sepanjang mata pelajaran luhan mengalihkan pandangan nya hanya kepada kai bukan dengan seongsaenim didepan.

''kenapa kau meliat aku dari tadi ?'' Tanya kai menoleh kan matanya kearah luhan

''ti tidak apa apa'' ucap luhan

''kau serius''ucap kai

''ya sangat serius'' ucap luhan gugup

''yasudahlah'' ucap kai

''aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi'' ucap kai

''ahhh a a aku juga'' ucap luhan

''malahan kita sekelas'' ucap kai menengadah kepala luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Luhan pun kaget. Luhan pun menengadah kepala nya ke arah kai

''pacarmu se sehun mana'' ucap luhan

''sehun dikelas sebelah membosankan sekali andai saja yang disebelah ku ini sehun bukan kau'' ucap kai

''kau rese'' ucap luhan malas menatap kai

''kai'' ucap luhan

''hemmm apa'' Tanya kai

''misalnya aku bisa merebutmu dari sehun bagaimana'' ucap luhan enteng

*Jeng jeng*

..

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC HAHA**

* * *

please di chap ini gue belum bisa bikin sehun galau u,u gue punya kontak batin kek nya sma dia Kai playboy yeee haha Baekhyun masih gue simpen ye mau next gak nih (?) :''( Review dong u,u yang silent reader ati ati lo dimarahin sehun HAHA :p Bye bye ampe bertemu chap selanjutnya...


End file.
